


Of Truth Serum and Hospital Beds

by Pastango



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Other, POV First Person, aka it's set before akira gets to leblanc but still shit goes down, akechi murders some people, an AU where it follows canon only slightly, enjoy, gender ambiguous but trust me it's akira, he confesses it to akira, so i basically wrote an akeshu fic and decided 'hey why not put it here', stuff follows., this is actually a writing assignment i had, you can interpret it as femc or the like just remember IT'S AKESHU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: "If only we had met a few years earlier."I got a writing prompt in class, saying "Write a scenario using the quote 'I've never told anyone this before, but I'm telling you now.'."And this is what came from it.





	Of Truth Serum and Hospital Beds

**Author's Note:**

> this is set before P5 begins.

It kept reverberating in my mind. "I haven't told anyone this." Told anyone what? My brain was too foggy to know.

 

I knew it wasn't me. 'Crow' wasn't me. I was convicted of a murder I didn't commit, the death of a CEO of a fast food chain. Detained and found guilty of one count of first degree murder.

It wasn't me.

 

And now here I am. Held in confinement in the dead of winter and being interrogated.

My mind was beginning to wander, towards warm days and beautiful skies. 

Of course, that was until the silver haired woman in front of me snapped her fingers. "Hello?"

I shook my head and mumbled a 'sorry'. The truth serum injected into me was making me delirious, due to the sheer amount of it. I stopped counting the injections after four. 

I tried speaking, but only a raspy wheeze came out. My speech was slurring, and everything was starting to blur. She started shaking me, then began yelling once I hit the table.

Everything faded to a peaceful black.

 

The next time I woke up, the words echoed again. What was the person going to tell me? Too fuzzy to remember..

Once I reaffirmed my location, I started to become more aware about my situation. A dull throb pounded behind my eyes, and I noticed the quiet yet sharp beep of a heartbeat monitor. The blanket covering my legs was too rough and even more unsightly, although it did retain some warmth.

After a few moments of thinking, and realizing the bitter taste in my mouth was probably blood, memories began to return to me.

 

The first one appeared in a flash of oranges and reds. 

It was fall, seven years ago. The various hues of red, orange, and yellow leaves scattered on the pavement were beautiful, and those remaining on trees stood out strikingly against the calming blue of the sky. A boy about my age was running ahead of me, calling my name. I couldn't hear him too well, though. His hair looked soft, though, a silky brown that reminded me of milk chocolate. I reached out as the memory faded away.

The next was more recent, about a year ago and appearing in a flash of green and white. The last day of school before my arrest. I stood underneath an aged oak tree, the leaves as green as moss and providing cool shade that made me shiver despite the warmth of the day. The brown haired boy, who I now faintly remembered as a Goro, stood in front of me. His blue sweatervest and white shirt stood out and caught my attention immediately. I had to admit, the ultramarine stood out against the stark white of his shirt. He was beautiful.

"I've never told anyone this before, but I'm telling you now." 

There it was again. The sentence. Finally.

"The murders around here... they're my fault. I'm the serial killer who goes by 'Crow'."

I tensed up, then looked around.

So he was the murderer.

 

The memory faded yet again, back to the setting of the hospital. I contemplated this new information.

Crow was my best friend.

 

After another week of rehabilitation, I was released on probation. I was sent to stay with a man called Mr. Sakura.

I decided to check the map, before I saw the news.

> **MASS MURDERER CULPRIT TAKES OWN LIFE**

I scrolled down, only to see information I didn't want to see.

> _The serial killer Crow took his own life this morning, much to the shock of many. We cannot.._

I stopped reading, about to react fully, before I was pulled from my thoughts by someone calling to me.

"Hey, kid! Aren't you the one staying with me?"

I nodded and speedwalked over to him, shaking his hand.

"What's your name, kid?"

I cleared my throat, then spoke.

"I'm..."

**Author's Note:**

> haha, cliffhanger.  
> suffer.


End file.
